


Experiment

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dimitri mistakenly decides to try out Claude's new concoction.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Re upload bc I posted the wrong draft. Original one had Felix, but I couldn't seem to make it work, so I went with Claude instead.

Claude dropped the last ingredient into his brand-new concoction, mixing it to create a clear color, nothing out of the ordinary that could create suspicions. "Now, who can test it out for me?" he asked aloud. "Won't be me. Definitely won't be me." 

While the professor offered to test his poison out the other day, Claude's new creation didn't involve stomach aches or the like. He wasn't sure how sexual frustration could be used as a tactical advantage, anyway, but it didn't stop him from playing around with a recipe he found. As for using himself as a subject, Claude had better things to do during the night than mess around with himself. He decided to leave his room and search for someone willing or someone naive to fall for his schemes.

Dimitri entered the dorms, tense as ever, and a grin fell onto Claude's lips. Yeah, he could use the concoction. 

"Dimitri! Just the guy I wanted to see!" he greeted him with a smile. 

"Is something the matter, Claude?" Dimitri asked. "What is that?" he noticed the small bottle in Claude's hand. "Not another poison, I hope."

Claude knew it wouldn't escape Dimitri's eyes, but all he had to do was butter him up and hand over the concoction. "A poison? Why I would never! I made this with good intentions, you know!" 

"Really? Well… the mock battle is not for a while. Are you sure this is not a scheme?" 

"Have a little more faith in me, Dimitri! This is why you're the perfect test subject. See, you're always so serious. This is… a stress reliever of sorts. Drink it, and all your worries will go away."

Dimitri let out a laugh, and he covered his mouth afterward. "I'm sorry, Claude… it's just… You believe your poison will help me relax?"

"What's the worst that could happen? I promise your stomach won't turn inside-out, alright? Just take a swing at it." Claude handed over the bottle, and when Dimitri reluctantly took it, he grinned. 

Dimitri stared at the bottle, questioning his decision for a moment. He felt obligated to Claude and popped it open. Claude's uneasy stare made him question his decision, but he couldn't act on hesitant, already taking a large gulp of the concoction. A wave of heat came over his body for a short second, causing his eyes to widen. Dimitri gulped and shook his head. He hoped he didn't make a mistake in trusting Claude.

"How is it, Your Highness?" Claude questioned. He didn't expect the effects to hit his subject so fast. Dimitri's face flushed red and sweat began to form on his forehead, nervously shuffling in place. Claude avoided looking down, but his curiosity got the best of him, and he glanced at Dimitri's crotch. Just as he expected, Dimitri had an erection. He couldn't look at it longer because Dimitri covered it up with his hand, his face redder than before. The slightest brush to his crotch made him gasp.

How shameful. Claude laughed aloud. His original plan was to leave Dimitri alone and let him deal with it himself, but he felt responsible. He couldn't ignore Dimitri's adorable flustered expression. "I didn't expect this." he took a step closer to Dimitri. 

"What did you do…?" Dimitri avoided eye contact, completely ashamed. "It's so hot," he pulled on his shirt's collar, the tightness almost causing him to suffocate. "I need something, someone…"

"I'll help, Dimitri," Claude offered and cupped his chin, pulling him in. Their lips brushed against each other, but before they could close the gap, Claude pulled away. He caressed Dimitri's face and smiled, adoring the absolute desperation from the blond's expression. "I don't want anyone else looking at my mess, after all." 

"Please," Dimitri gasped out, and mindlessly followed Claude into his room, falling towards the bed. He moaned the moment their lips met. Any contact made Dimitri whimper, no matter how slight it was. He didn't have the energy to scold Claude and allowed whatever was to come next. 

Claude tormented him by taking their kiss slowly, pulling away here and there to grin at Dimitri, using his tongue to taste all of his mouth. He lowered his hand to Dimitri's crotch and palmed his cock through his pants, earning an immediate reaction. Dimitri's eyes glistened with tears. Claude adjusted himself on the bed to brush their bodies against each other. He began to grind down, expecting the friction to drive Dimitri insane. 

The awkward, clumsy movements and the restriction of their clothes only caused Dimitri to suffer more. He sweated and silently wept, unable to hold back his moans. His hands clutched Claude's body, and he panted, reaching for a kiss. They shared another one, where Dimitri hungrily controlled this one, but it didn't stop his whining. Every time their crotches rubbed against one another, he threw his head back with a cry, despising the restriction of clothes. He couldn't take it anymore and stopped Claude with a strong grip, releasing inside his pants the moment after. 

Claude couldn't hold back his mischievous smile. The aphrodisiac caused a heavy sex drive, quick orgasms, and strong stamina. Even if Dimitri looked and felt exhausted, he still wanted to go on. "Aw… are you crying, Dimitri?" he teased and decided to lick the tears off his cheek. "Oh, I'm honored. My little potion made you a crying mess, begging for someone to touch you. Is that what you want, Dimitri?" 

"Yes, please! Goddess, I cannot take the heat…" Dimitri pulled himself aside for a moment, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He needed to remove his clothes, if not, he would pass out. Cursing the uniform he wore every day, Dimitri rushed to undress and added onto the messy pile already in Claude's room. 

Claude chuckled looking at Dimitri. To see the results of his aphrodisiac, ending up in a depraved Dimitri, amused him. When everything came off, he started to roam his hands on Dimitri's toned body. Once again, the slightest touch brought him to the edge. "I wanna hear you beg, Dimitri," Claude whispered in his ear, then kissed his neck. Dimitri shivered. "Oh, you're a good boy! Reacting to everything I do." he brought his hand to his chest, brushing by his nipples. A hiss left Dimitri as Claude played with them. "C'mon. A little louder, Dimitri. I know you have it in you…" 

"Please, do something… hmm!" Dimitri gasped when Claude started sucking on his neck, peppering kisses all over. 

He decided not to leave marks, so he pulled away before a blemish could form. "Like what?" Claude asked and hovered his hand over Dimitri's cock, still hard and leaking from his previous orgasm. He cupped it, and with a grin, listened to Dimitri's moans. 

Dimitri couldn't form words as Claude jerked him off, a slow, torturous motion that caused his toes to curl. "Please, touch me, hold me… do something, Claude, I'm begging you!" he stared at the other boy with half-lidded eyes, covered with tears. 

Claude took the answers in and figured out what to do. He would just have to make Dimitri cum over and over until the aphrodisiac wore off and they were both exhausted. Sitting so close to Dimitri made him grow hot, so before he continued, he joined Dimitri in removing his clothes. "Shhh..." Claude kissed his lips, his jaw, and his neck. "I'll make you feel better. Trust me." 

Dimitri nodded with a whine and trembled as he grinded against Claude’s to get more friction. Their cocks rubbed against each other, and Claude began to moan as well, deciding to engorge himself in pleasure. There was no harm in doing so, biting his lips and drooling. He hissed but kept an intrigued grin, eyes on Dimitri’s captivated content face. 

Another strong orgasm soon overtook Dimitri. He couldn't handle Claude’s cock and hand pushing him to the edge. He pulled away with a surprised gasp, arching his back and clenching the sheets as semen spilled all over Claude’s bed. His cock twitched with sensitivity once he finished, but yet his body ached for more. He wasn’t done.“I-I’m sorry, Claude…” Dimitri apologized. “I can’t seem to control it…”

“I’m here to help, Dimitri,” Claude replied. “Don’t w-”

Dimitri interrupted him with an impulsive kiss. “I need more,” he panted. “Forgive me."

Claude let Dimitri take control, his strength overpowering him. He watched Dimitri topple over him, their lips still connected, and he sat on Claude’s lap. Driven by his primate instincts, Dimitri lowered himself on Claude’s cock. “I… I need you in me.” he didn’t bother to ask for prep or anything, saddling himself on top of Claude without care.

“Holy shit,” Claude blurted. He was certain Dimitri didn’t care if it hurt. Another effect of the aphrodisiac, he thought. ”Come on, Dimitri… Be a good boy and ride me.”

Dimitri nodded and started to move, lifting himself up and down. He had no idea what to do and only knew how good it felt having Claude's cock in him. Trembling, whimpering, Dimitri set his hands on Claude's body for support. He moved faster to get more friction, more pleasure that caused his body to tighten up and moan. "More, more," Dimitri cried out, tears spilling out of his eyes. Not doubt he overstimulated himself from earlier, unable to contain himself any longer. 

"Damn," Claude groaned, keeping his hands on Dimitri's body. He bucked his hips upward and started to thrust, taking Dimitri by surprise. 

The young prince grabbed his cock, desperate for another release. He sat there panting and sobbing as Claude smacked into him. "I can't," Dimitri sniffled. "It's so much, Claude, I have to- I need to cum!" 

As Dimitri stroked himself to completion, fast and impatient, Claude sped up. He didn't want to hurt the poor boy any longer, so he went faster and soon found his orgasm, right as Dimitri cried out again. 

Dimitri came yet again, this time spilling himself on Claude's belly. He turned red as Claude followed up and emptied himself inside Dimitri, groaning as his warm seed pooled inside the prince. 

Taking a few moments to recollect himself, Dimitri stayed on Claude, catching his breath. He forced his trembling body off his lap, unable to go much longer before collapsing next to Claude. "I'm so tired…" 

"Are you okay?" Claude asked. He was partially, no, completely responsible for Dimitri, and felt guilty for bringing him to this state. "I'll take care of you tonight. Stay with me." 

Dimitri closed his eyes and nodded. "Mm… Thank you, Claude…" 

"What for?" There was no doubt experiencing something like this would leave Dimitri ashamed, running to his room to hide. Instead, Dimitri got comfortable, a satisfied smile on his face. "Did my concoction really work?" he waited for an answer, but he noticed Dimitri fell asleep in that short time. 

"Huh. I guess it did." 

The results of his aphrodisiac interested him, but now Claude realized he had to come up with a reason for what all those noises were to the people next door. He focused on Dimitri instead, pressing a kiss on his forehead, and looked around his messy room to find a rag.


End file.
